Various embodiments may be used in products in which energy may be transmitted via another coreless transformer. Due to the poor efficiency of the energy transmission, it is desired that the power consumption of the side that receives the clock signal and sends the data signals should be low. An example of such a product may be an electrically isolated analog-to-digital converter (ADC) with an integrated electrically isolated power supply. The transmitted clock signal may be used as the clock signal of the analog-to-digital converter. The analog-to-digital converter may be a sigma-delta-converter. The data signals to be transmitted in the other direction maybe the data provided by one or two sigma-delta-converters. The transmissions in both directions should robust with respect to common mode signals at the electrically isolated interface. In particular, the clock signal should be transmitted in a manner robust enough that common mode signals do not impart additional jitter on it.